fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Working Mothers
Working Mothers is episode thirteen of season two of Full House. It originally aired on February 3, 1989. Opening Teaser In the living room, D.J. and Stephanie teach Michelle how to roller-skate, and even to do it safely, as she's wearing the usual safety gear (helmet, and shin guards on both arms and legs). Stephanie asks D.J. that if Michelle is learning to roller-skate then why are they holding her hands, to which D.J. says that she is building Michelle's confidence. Stephanie finds it a waste of time since Michelle is only 2 years old and she herself did not (learn to) skate until she was 4 (a year before the series began). D.J. can only say "Well?", to which Stephanie replies, "She's lying about her age." Synopsis Now that their partnership in writing advertising jingles is a success, Jesse and Joey are forced to work extra hard when their boss, Mr. Malatesta, demands a sharp, intelligent commercial idea that, if successful, could land them full-time jobs. It all starts in Jesse's room, where he and Joey are working on their latest jingle for a supermarket chain, where Jesse suggests they jazz it up, like . Before they can do anything, however, D.J. and Stephanie come in, with D.J. asking Joey to help her out with her karate and (of course), Stephanie asking Jesse to help her out with her Elvis impersonation for a talent contest for her Honeybee troop. They both take some time out to help out the girls. Later in the kitchen, Jesse is waiting for the phone to ring. While they wait, Joey asks him to help out with the heavy bags of garbage..and when the moment comes, once they're out the door, Michelle slams it shut and locks them out, much to their dismay. They call her out for it and ask her to open the door, and at the same time, the phone rings, and she picks it up. Once Danny gets home, he unlocks the door and lets them back in, and they're able to catch the phone call with their boss about the good news from above. While they are at work with their boss, Danny takes some time out to help D.J. with her karate and Stephanie with her Elvis impersonation, both of which are successful. And while everyone is elated that D.J. has become a green belt in karate and Stephanie won the talent contest for her Honeybee troop as an , both girls fear that if Jesse and Joey take the job, knowing that Danny works at the TV station every day, then no one will be at home to take care of the two of them and Michelle, especially during the three-month summer break from school. The girls explain that they miss Jesse and Joey (as the inspirational music plays), and they understand that they miss the girls too, as Stephanie hugs Joey and D.J. hugs Jesse. To remedy this problem, they go down to the attic, set up a scale and use checkers: one side contains red checkers to represent reasons to keep the job, the other represents black checkers to quit. On the black side: both missing out on time with the girls, Jesse missing out on his music gigs, Joey missing out on his comedy gigs, and both missing out on a "good night" kiss to Michelle before Danny puts her in bed. On the red side: the job pays more money, they like writing jingles, they enjoy being out in the real world, and the last three months that they tried something like this together showed more success than either of their hobbies. Danny takes on more responsibility with the girls, even though it puts a strain on his own job, as Jesse and Joey devote increasing amounts of time to this task, and when Mr. Malatesta approaches them once again with an exciting offer, there is more at stake than they had originally anticipated. Given the number of checkers on each side, Jesse and Joey decide to take the job, but do their work from the house instead, with their office being in the attic. That way, there will always be someone at home for the girls. The rest of the family arrives, and Jesse and Joey give them the good news. Before they go home to their new "office", they decide to head out to the balcony and check out the view to see if they can locate their home. Michelle again seizes the opportunity to slam the door shut, locking them outside. Michelle can only grab a magazine and sit down in the chair (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears), and, like before, the family can only call her out for it and ask her to open the door (and the audience laughs and applauds as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2